Norounoanatanoatama High
by ShadowMage21 ShadowWarrior16
Summary: This story follows Inu-Yasha and the main cast as they go through life as normal(ish) teens in the real world. Watch them stumble through school, get enlisted for the school production of Romeo and Juliet, and much more. Please R&R, suggestions welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Ten Guys, Eight Girls and One Seriously Warped Storyline  
  
By: ShadowWarrior16 and ShadowMage21   
  
Disclaimer: We don't own the Inu-Yasha characters so don't sue us.   
  
Chapter 1   
  
It was a cloudy Monday morning that found our ever-lovable cast...   
  
*ShadowMage is interrupted by the little voice in her head that corrects her writing* (For the sake of speed we will call the little voice "LV")   
  
LV: There are two things wrong with the usage of the word "cast" in that sentence.   
  
ShadowMage: What are you talking about?   
  
LV: For one the entire cast is not present at this time. Plus the usage of the word implies that everyone knows each other when currently they are split in to three groups of people who know each other.   
  
ShadowMage: K. Umm sure. *Silently curses ShadowWarrior for being out of town, therefor leaving her, who is currently suffering an acute case of writers block, to struggle through the first chapter*   
  
Anyway, back to the story...   
  
It was a cloudy Monday morning that found almost all of our ever-lovable cast, who were currently split into three basic groups of acquaintances with a few crossovers, in the loud gym of their high school. It was the first day of school and they were currently trying to find their names on the long list that told them which teacher they needed to go to for their schedules.   
  
Inu-Yasha and Rin, the transfer student from Japan living in his apartment, were standing with their friends Kanna and Kagura. Strangely enough they all were assigned to the same teacher, Ms. Crin, the 9th grade algebra teacher. It did not take them long to locate Ms. Crin, a tall woman with frizzy black hair and neon green clothes, it was the general opinion that seh belonged in the loony bin. They got their schedules and then got away from her as fast as possible. Once a safe distance away they began to look their schedules over.   
  
"This is the worst schedule ever!" complained Inu-Yasha. "I have first period math then second period chemistry. It just gets worse from there. And I have last lunch, I'm going to starve!"  
  
Kagura looked at her schedule next, "First period Orchestra then second period gym, hey this isn't so bad. And I have second lunch. What about you Kanna?"  
  
"I have first period band, but we'll have gym together, I have third lunch though. What's your schedule like Rin?"  
  
"I have biology first, and then French, but I have third lunch like Kanna."  
  
It was about this time the principle came on the intercom, "Hello students and welcome to the new school year. When I am finished talking you need to go to the classroom of the teacher who had your schedule. They will hand out forms that need signing as well as go over the student handbook. It will then be time to go home."   
  
***   
  
While Inu-Yasha and co. were looking over their schedules, so to was a much larger group of students.  
  
"This is terrible! I have fourth lunch!" a girl with long black hair pulled back in a ponytail moaned.  
  
"That's last lunch isn't it?" asked a short, red haired boy.  
  
"Yes, Shippo it is." another black haired girl with blue eyes said. She then turned to the girl with the ponytail, "Come on Sango, calm down. Look I have first lunch, that's just as bad as last."  
  
"Besides, I have fourth lunch to Sango." piped in a girl with black streaked blond hair.   
  
"Guess you're right Kagome. At least Kirara has the same lunch as me" Sango said, then turning to her brother, "What lunch do you have Kohaku?"  
  
"Second. Same as Kikyo and Shippo." Kohaku replied, gesturing towards the red haired boy and another black haired girl who looked like she could be Kagome's twin.  
  
This black haired girl turned to her sister, "What about you Kaede?"  
  
"I have third lunch Kikyo."  
  
Kagome thought for a minute, then said, "K, so that means Kaede, Sango and I..."  
  
But it was then that the principle started talking and everyone went silent.   
  
***   
  
I yet another corner of the gym two black haired boys were also comparing schedules.   
  
"K, so we have all our classes together except chemistry, geography, foreign language and lunch, right?"  
  
"Right Miroku, you have third lunch, I have first."  
  
The principle came on at that time and when he stopped talking the two went their separate ways.  
  
"See ya on the bus Koga."  
  
"Yeah, whatever."   
  
***   
  
After a long, strenuous, half-day of listening to teachers talk and being handed forms our almost the entire cast still separated into three groups of acquaintances with a few crossovers, was ready to go home. Rin shouted goodbye to Kanna and Kagura as they got on a bus. She and Inu-Yasha then followed suit, nine buses away Miroku and Koga were engaged in the same activity and, in the parking lot Kagome, Sango, Kohaku, Kirara, Shippo, Kaede and Kikyo piled into Sango's mom's van.   
  
When Inu-Yasha and Rin got back to their apartment, their guardian, Inu-Yasha's older brother Sessho-maru was already there.   
  
"How was the first day of school?" he asked  
  
Inu-Yasha just grunted and went to his room, Rin gave an actual reply, "It went very well. Thank you for asking Sessho-maru."  
  
"Your welcome Rin."  
  
"How was your day Sessho-maru?"  
  
"It was fine, I only had Japanese literature today. By the way, I am going to Be working tonight, so you and Inu-Yasha will be going to Naraku's apartment tonight. There will be two boys there you don't know. They are the wards of my new friend, Matt. He is working tonight too."  
  
"Does he also work at Olive Garden?"  
  
"Yes. He, Jaken and I are all working tonight."   
  
Five Hours Later   
  
"You two will eat dinner at Naraku's. I will be around to pick you up at about 9:00. Behave and don't destroy anything." Sessho-maru said to Rin and Inu-Yasha as he pulled a jacket on over his Olive Garden uniform.  
  
"Why can't we just stay here? We're in high school, we're old enough to be on our own." Inu-Yasha complained.  
  
"I don't trust you with my apartment. I'm afraid you'll destroy it. Naraku and Matt feel the same way, so get over it." Sessho-maru retorted.  
  
"Keh."   
  
***   
  
Will Naraku's apartment be destroyed? Who are the two new boys? And when will the cast know each other and not be separated into three groups of acquaintance? 


	2. Chapter 2

Ten Guys, Eight Girls and One Seriously Warped Storyline  
  
By: ShadowWarrior16 and ShadowMage21   
  
Disclaimer: We don't own the Inu-Yasha characters so don't sue us  
  
Chapter 2  
  
ShadowWarrior16: Why did you have to finish the chapter and then leave? Now I have writers block! Anyway I'll just be starting where ShadowMage21 left off, so here it goes ...  
  
If you remember, at the end of the first chapter Inu-Yasha and Rin got home to find that they would be staying at Naraku's apartment while Sessho-maru worked. So I will go back to Kanna and Kagura to see what they're doing.  
  
* * *  
  
Kanna and Kagura had arrived home to their apartment to find their older brother Naraku unplugging all the electrical devices.  
  
"Are Inu-Yasha and Rin coming over tonight?" asked Kanna as she sat in a chair and got out the forms Ms. Crin had given the class during school.  
  
Naraku looked up from pulling out the plug for the microwave, "Yes. Inu-Yasha, Rin, and Matt's wards; Koga and Miroku are all staying here while Sessho-maru, Jaken, and Matt work."  
  
"Who are Matt, Koga, and Miroku?" asked Kagura as she dropped her bag on the kitchen floor and went to get some chips from the cupboard.  
  
Just then there was a knock on the door and as Kanna got up to answer it, Naraku began to explain who these people where, "As I said earlier Koga and Miroku are the wards of my new friend Matt. They're new but they live in an apartment as well and Matt works at Olive Garden too. So tonight's my night to watch all of you," Naraku replied, still busy making sure none of the electrical devices could be turned on.  
  
Kanna had answered the door and immediately let Inu-Yasha and Rin into the apartment.  
  
"Hi Kanna," said Rin cheerfully.  
  
"Hello Rin."  
  
Rin turned to Naraku, "Hello Naraku-san."  
  
Naraku turned to Rin, "Umm, hello Rin. I'm going to my room now. Don't touch anything. Make sure Miroku and Koga don't touch anything when they get here, okay?"  
  
"Okay Naraku," Kanna and Rin replied.  
  
Inu-Yasha who had been standing in the corner finally spoke, "So what are we gonna do?"  
  
It was at this moment that Kagura walked in with completely not threatening to either people or apartments, jello. She set the plate of jello down on the coffee table before saying, "The usual, I guess," she pulled a box out from under the couch, "Anyone up for a game of Candy Land?"  
  
As everyone contemplated the horrible thought of wasting another night playing Candy Land the front door burst open and a voice could be heard saying, "No Koga, you have to knock first. We don't even know these people, you can't barge in."   
  
Another voice answered from the open doorway, "I can, and I will. Don't be such a baby Miroku." A boy with black hair in a ponytail stomped in followed by another boy with black hair. This boy's hair was in a rat tail.   
  
No sooner was the front door closed then Naraku raced in wild-eyed and breathing heavily. "I heard a bang. What have you done to my house?"  
  
"Umm, we don't have a house Naraku...this is an apartment." Kagura said, a look of concern on her face.  
  
"Don't remind me. It's not nice to crush other peoples dreams!" he wailed as he ran back to his room.  
  
Magically a word bubble appeared above everyone's heads with ". . ." in it. No sooner had it appeared then it was gone.  
  
After a long silence Koga spoke, "So...what are we going to do?"  
  
Miroku sighed and shook his head, "Please excuse my rude companion. My name is Miroku. He is Koga. We thank you for welcoming us into your humble abode."  
  
Everyone stared at Miroku. Sitting on the floor Inu-Yasha muttered, "What a freak..."  
  
Rin elbowed Inu-Yasha in the ribs and smiled brightly, "How about a game of Candy Land?"  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, at Olive Garden Sessho-maru, Matt and their wardless friend Jaken were at their jobs as waiters. Sessho-maru had just gone over to a table of old ladies.  
  
  
  
"Hello, and welcome to Olive Garden. My name is Sessho-maru and I will be your waiter tonight. May I get you something to drink?"  
  
The ladies stared at him blankly.  
  
Sessho-maru sighed, "You may call me Mr. Waiter if you wish."  
  
The ladies faces cleared almost immediately, "Yes, we'd like four waters and an ice tea."  
  
Sessho-maru stopped on his way to get their drinks to talk to Matt.  
  
"Tomorrow is your night to watch all the kids, right?" Matt asked Sessho-maru.   
  
Sessho-maru's face took on a panicked face, "You're right, it is. My poor, poor apartment..."  
  
Matt stared at Sessho-maru with a puzzled expression. (Matt has never had six adolescents threatening his apartment at one time.) Sessho-maru shuddered and continued on to get the ladies drinks.  
  
***  
  
What's happening with Kagome, Sango and the rest of the gang? Will Naraku's apartment make it through the rest of the night? What about Sessho-maru's apartment? And is school ready for this strange and warped cast? 


	3. Chapter 3

Ten Guys, Eight Girls and One Seriously Warped Storyline  
  
By: ShadowWarrior16 and ShadowMage21  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it, don't sue us  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Sango sat up and stretched. Sunlight poured in through her open window. Last night had been uneventful, everyone had gone to Kagome's house for an hour or so before going home. Sango got out of bead and got dressed. She was wearing black jeans and a black t-shirt. The cuffs of both were bright pink. Yawning she went into the bathroom, brushed her teeth and hair and then pulled her hair into a ponytail with a bright pink scrunchie. Walking down stairs she found her lunch already made, her backpack packed and her brother Kohaku and cousin Kirara sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast. Sango wolfed down a few waffles before going out the door, Kirara and Kohaku close behind.  
  
They got into the old van Sango's mom let her drive to school. Kohaku and Kirara sat in the middle two seats, bags at their feet. On their way to school they stopped at Kagome's house. Sango had to use the horn twice before there was any response. Kagome, her brother Sota and cousins Kikyo, Kaede and Shippo emerged and got into the car, Kagome in the passenger seat, Shippo, Kikyo and Kaede in the back and Sota in the space behind the back seat.  
  
The van pulled into the parching lot of the high school after dropping Sota off at middle school. There were only ten minutes before the bell rang. Everyone piled out and Sango locked the car and pocketed the keys. After entering the school they all went their separate ways.   
  
***  
  
Inu-Yasha, Rin and the rest of the high school aged cast reached the school by bus only five minutes after Kagome and company. They too went their separate ways upon entering.  
  
Inu-Yasha was just sitting down in his Algebra II math class when the bell rang. He was sitting in the front row, directly in front of the teacher's desk. Because he wasted time talking to people in the hall, it had been the only seat left. It was a few minutes before the teacher came in and when she did Inu-Yasha wished she hadn't. She was a short, mousy-haired, middle aged woman. She was wearing a jumper with a large bunny rabbit on the front over a pink turtle neck. Magnifying her eyes until they looked like they were the size of saucers, were a pair of huge glasses with thick plastic rims.  
  
When she spoke her voice has whiny and high-pitched, "Hello children. Welcome to Algebra II! We are going to have a ton of fun this year! My name is Miss. Pazzesco and I will be your guide into the fascinating world of math!"  
  
The entire class groaned and Inu-Yasha could hear someone behind him whispering, "You can tell why she's still a Miss."  
  
Inu-Yasha started to laugh but stopped quickly when he saw the teacher watching him. Knowing this class was going to be a complete waste of time, he leaned back in his seat and tuned the teacher out, concentrating instead on how much longer it was until his lunch started. Not liking the amount of time it was until he could eat, he closed his eyes and tried to sleep.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Kagura was sitting in Orchestra, holding her violin. It had been her mother's. She was sitting at the end of the second row. She looked around but didn't see any of her friends. On her left was younger girl wearing khaki pants and a black shirt. The girls hair was blond streaked with black. She too had a violin, but hers looked much newer. A few minutes later Kagura's attention was turned to the conductor. He was a short, fat, balding man. He wore a neon orange suit and a monocle. It turned out his name was Mr. Orchester. They were instructed to "learn about the person next to you." Kagura sighed and turned to the blond girl.   
  
"Hello. My name is Kagura. I am in 11th grade. I live with my sister and older brother. Our parents committed suicide four years ago. My sister and I were in foster care until our brother turned 18 and started college a year ago. Then we moved into his apartment." when finished, Kagura sat back and waited for the girl to be annoyingly sympathetic.  
  
"That is a sad story. My name in Kirara. I am in 10th grade. I am living with my cousins Sango and Kohaku because my parents are archeologists and constantly traveling. I hardly ever see them. They are in China right now." the girl replied, no trace of sympathy in her voice.   
  
Kagura sat back and considered Kirara for minute before saying, "I like you. What lunch do you have?"  
  
Kirara smiled, "Fourth lunch."  
  
"Too bad, I have second, but you'll have lunch with Inu-Yasha. My older brother and his older brother are friends, so we know each other. Tell him 'hello' for me. He has white hair and wears red."  
  
"Okay. I will."  
  
Their conversation was interrupted by Mr. Orchester tapping his stand with his baton, "Quiet down class, quiet down. We will be going through scales in the time we have remaining."  
  
***  
  
Kagome had been to gym, chemistry and art that morning and was ready for lunch. She was one of the first into the cafeteria, so she didn't have to wait long for her lunch. She sat down at a table by herself. I didn't take her long to decide the food was inedible. The fact that it looked like something alive and was too hard for her spork to penetrate, was a dead giveaway. She threw it away and sat back down, completely giving up on getting any food before she got home. A few minutes later she was pulled out of her unhappy stupor by a voice,  
  
"Can I sit with you? This is my first year in this school so I don't know anyone and all the other tables are full."  
  
"Uh, yeah, sure." Kagome looked up to see who she was talking to. It was a boy who looked like he was in 11th grade like her. He had shockingly blue eyes and black hair pulled into a pony tail. He was wearing brown pants and a brown shirt with a picture of a howling wolf on the sleeves. Unlike Kagome, he had had the brains to bring a lunch.  
  
After a long silence the boy asked, "What's you're name?"  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Nice name, I'm Koga."  
  
There was another long silence in which Koga started to eat his lunch. He had a sandwich, a coke and an apple. He stopped eating when he noticed Kagome eyeing his food hungrily.  
  
"What's wrong? Haven't you eaten?"  
  
Kagome smiled ruefully, "I bought lunch today. I gave up trying to eat the school food and threw it away when my spork broke trying to break through it."  
  
Koga laughed and handed her his apple, "You can eat this."  
  
"Thank you Koga."  
  
But before Kagome could eat the apple, the bell rang. She shoved it in her pocket and promised herself she would eat it later.  
  
***  
  
Kohaku was sitting in algebra, wishing it would end. He had lunch next period and he was hungry. Like the rest of the class he was half asleep, completely ignoring the teacher. The only person in the class who didn't look dead, besides the teacher was the girl sitting in front of him. She was taking notes on what the teacher said. Kohaku thought briefly that he should be doing the same, but he dismissed the thought as hunger driving him insane. Instead he focused on the girl in front of him. She had black hair that went just past her shoulders and there was a little of it pulled into a ponytail on the right side of her head. She was wearing a white dress and had a weird accent. She looked Japanese, which explained the accent. She seemed genuinely interested in what the teacher was saying and, Kohaku couldn't figure out why. He hated algebra, he liked gym and history, especially Japanese history, but didn't like math at all. Having become bored again he stared at the clock. It wasn't long before the bell would ring and he could go to lunch...  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Sango was in German. She was sitting next to a boy whose black hair was in a rat tail. He was staring fixedly at all the girls and smiling coyly at them when they turned towards him. Practically all the girls in the room were giggling, except Sango. She had the sudden, strange urge to hit him over the head very hard with a very large mallet. As the smiling and giggling continued she found her self reaching for her mallet, which was ridiculous because she didn't have a mallet. Next thing she knew the boy was unconscious on the ground and she was holding a very large mallet. Then, the mallet was gone and she was back in her seat, taking notes. Luckily the teacher hadn't seen. He was a bald old man with tiny glasses that kept falling off, even with his glasses he didn't seem to be able to see anything unless it was a foot away from his face. Sango just couldn't understand where the mallet had come from. She was still wondering when the bell rang and she walked to gym...  
  
***  
  
What is happening with the rest of the gang? How is college going for Sessho-maru and co.? Where did Sango get the mallet? Will everyone ever meet each? And will Sessho-maru's apartment make it through the night? 


	4. Chapter 4

Ten Guys, Eight Girls and One Seriously Warped Storyline  
  
By: ShadowWarrior16 and ShadowMage21   
  
Disclaimer: We don't own the Inu-Yasha characters so don't sue us.   
  
Chapter 4  
  
ShadowWarrior: Yay!!!!! Somebody reviewed. We were beginning to think no one liked our fanfic *sniff sniff. * Anyways since two people reviewed I'll try to finish chap. 4 quick so you guy's can read it. Therefore I will stop rambling now and will start writing the story.  
  
* * *  
  
While Sango headed off to gym her younger brother Kohaku headed off to lunch, while Shippo, Kikyo, and Kagura also made their way to the cafeteria.  
  
Kagura sat down at an empty table angrily, "I don't know any one who has the same lunch as me." Kagura had packed a lunch because they didn't have enough money to buy one, unless she paid for it herself of course, but why would she want to do that. Kagura looked around at all the tables to see if she recognized anyone. Seeing no one worth talking to Kagura resumed eating some potato chips.  
  
Meanwhile Kohaku walked out of the lunch line carrying his tray of food which looked amazingly alive. He looked around for a place to sit but most of the tables where full so he made his way over to a table where a girl older than him, was sitting alone.  
  
"Do you mind if I sit here?" Kohaku asked the older girl.  
  
Kagura looked up at the sound of a voice, she stared in surprise at a boy with black hair pulled back into a ponytail; he had freckles and seemed younger than her. "Yeah…sure…whatever."  
  
Kohaku set his tray down in relief, "Thanks. By the way my name's Kohaku. What's yours?"  
  
Kagura looked up from a book she was reading; she already finished her lunch, "Kagura."  
  
Kohaku nodded his head and began prodding his lunch, "This stuff is as hard as a rock."  
  
"It looks disgusting," added Kagura, her book forgotten as she stared at the mutated species that is cafeteria food.  
  
Suddenly Kohaku looks up and notices his two friends Shippo and Kikyo have entered the lunch room and are looking for a place to sit.   
  
"Hey Kagura, do you mind if I ask two of my friends to sit here?" Kohaku looked hopefully at Kagura.  
  
Kagura shrugged, "I don't care it's not like I own the table or anything."  
  
Kohaku smiled and thanked Kagura before jumping up from the table and dragging Shippo and Kikyo to the table.  
  
Once everyone was seated Kohaku introduced everybody, "Kikyo, Shippo, this is Kagura I just met her before you guys came in."  
  
Kagura looks at them and nod's her head slightly.  
  
Kikyo smiles slightly, "It's nice to meet you Kagura."  
  
Shippo bounced up and down in his chair, "Yeah now they're four of us with the same lunch."  
  
They all settled down and talked for the rest of the lunch but because I don't want to describe all that I'm going to someone else now.  
  
Inu-Yasha slouched in his seat during Spanish, what was the point of listening if you couldn't understand the teacher anyway and she was talking in English. The teacher was a younger woman who looked to be only a couple of years out of college, her name was Ms. Habra.  
  
Inu-Yasha actually began to drift off to sleep as he listened to Ms. Habra's pathetic attempt at English.  
  
Inu-Yasha looked up at the clock, 'Only 36 more minutes till this class is over, great what am I going to do till then?'   
  
Ms. Habra sighed as no one raised their hand to answer her question about when they get out of class, 'I'm really beginning to wonder about the students in my class it seems like they can't even understand English let alone Spanish, especially the one with the white hair I'll need to work with him personally.'  
  
Inu-Yasha had a feeling that someone was watching him so he looked up and found Ms. Habra staring right at him, causing Inu-Yasha to jump slightly. Ms. Habra just shook her head and sighed. Turning around she wrote on the board that the rest of the time could be used to do whatever they liked; she was assuming the students could read.  
  
Inu-Yasha and the rest of the class understood this and immediately complied. Inu-Yasha was still a bit freaked out about the looks the teacher was giving him but he didn't really care, they had free time and he had brought his CD player today so why should he spend his free time wondering why the weird Spanish teacher was watching him. Inu-Yasha took out his CD player and turned up the volume, not caring about the looks he was getting from the class because they could hear his music. Inu-Yasha leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes as he drifted off to sleep listening to Disturbed.   
  
I know I haven't mentioned the other members of the cast but the rest of the day was pretty uneventful so I'm not going to mention it. It would take to long.  
  
Anyways what happens to Sessho-maru's apartment? When will our cast all become one group of acquaintances? Read chap. 5 to find out. Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I finished. Finally! Ahem. Well Bye. Sorry for not finishing sooner!  
  
Ignore this we are just trying to figure something out. 


	5. Chapter 5

Ten Guys, Eight Girls and One Seriously Warped Storyline  
  
By: ShadowMage21 and ShadowWarrior16  
  
Chapter 5  
  
ShadowWarrior finally finished chapter 4! It's wonderful. Anyway, I'll shut up now and write...  
  
***  
  
It was a strange sight that would assault the eyes of any brave enough to journey into Sessho-maru's apartment. Loud music issued from Inu-Yasha's room, it was Disturbed. He didn't seem bothered by the ear-splitting volume. Sessho-maru had long ago given up trying to make Inu-Yasha turn his music down, so as he made dinner in the kitchen, he wore a pair of large, head-phone like things, designed to protect the ears from loud sound, a pair of earmuffs and a think wool hat. Rin on the other hand, was sitting on the couch, trying to do her homework. She looked as though she was fine with the loud music, until you saw her periodically twitching. The twitching had increased to a jerk of her body by the time she finally heard Kagura, Kanna, Miroku and Koga knocking on the front door. She put her hands together as though praying and looked skyward, mouthing the words, "Thank you, thank you!" Before running into Inu-Yasha's room and pulling the plug on his boom-box.  
  
"Hey, put the plug back. I was listening to that!"  
  
"The others are here. That means no electronics!" Rin said joyfully in return. She then rushed to open the front door.  
  
Of the four that filed in Koga was the first to speak, "What the hell took so long?"  
  
Miroku hit Koga over the head, "Forgive my companion's rude language. But I too must inquire as to why you were so delayed in answering our knocking."  
  
It was not Rin but Kagura who replied, "Because Inu-Yasha had his stinking music on so loud she couldn't hear us."  
  
"Keh. My music does not stink." Came from a sullen Inu-Yasha sitting on the couch.  
  
No one paid any attention to him but instead sat down on the floor and started on their homework. It was at least ten minutes before Rin looked up and told Inu-Yasha he should start on his homework. He refused to reply, but did disappear into his room and come out a few minutes later with his homework.   
  
Almost half an hour later Sessho-maru came in with dinner, "Here," he set a tray with twelve bowls on the table, "Applesauce, and broth. You can drink water when you get thirsty." After presenting them with their pathetic meal, he retired to his room for the evening.  
  
The six of them forced down their cold applesauce and cold broth. their only motivation for eating it was the knowledge that it was their only food until breakfast. After their dinner they spent the evening finishing homework and playing "Don't Wake Daddy."  
  
***  
  
Sango was stretched out on the floor of her living room, doing her homework. Kohaku sat in a chair while doing his homework, and Kirara sat at the kitchen table to do hers. Sango was struggling through a math assignment, hating every boring minute of it, when the phone rang. Glad for a break she hopped up and dashed into the kitchen, grabbing the phone only seconds before her mother.  
  
"Hallo. Können Sie vorbeikommen und Heimarbeit mit mir?" Came the voice on the other end of the line.  
  
It sounded like Kagome, but what was she saying? "Hello, I think you might have the wrong number."  
  
"Sango, it's me, Kagome! I was practicing my German. I said, Hello. Can you come over and do homework with me?"  
  
"Oh, sure!"  
  
"K, see ya soon. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Sango hung up the phone and was half way out the door with her homework and the keys to the car when she was stopped by her mother. It didn't take long to gain permission to leave, provided she was back by 10 o'clock.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Kagome sat on the front porch, waiting for Sango to arrive. Her brother Sota and cousin Shippo were in the front yard kicking a soccer ball. Her cousins Kikyo and Kaede were coming soon too. She, Sango and Kikyo could do their homework together and Shippo could work with Kaede.   
  
***  
  
ShadowMage: I just noticed, soon the entire main cast in high school or lower will be at either Kagome's house, or Sessho-maru's apartment...creepy.  
  
***  
  
  
  
At the Olive Garden Jaken a.k.a. Jake, Naraku a.k.a. Waiter Dude and Matt a.k.a....Matt, were hard at work trying to make a living for them selves and their wards. Okay so they were only serving food, but it was their only source of money except the small amounts money their parents had left them.  
  
As usual, the customers were having trouble grasping Jaken and Naraku's name, so they had to revert to their nicknames, Jake and Waiter Dude. They found it amazing that the entire Olive Garden going population all seemed to go into a trance when they heard their names, a trance they only came out of when they were told the waiters nicknames. Could it be a conspiracy to take over the world? Perhaps...  
  
Anyway...they worked late, everyone went home blah, blah, blah.  
  
***  
  
It was a sunny and warm Wednesday morning that found Kikyo in her Algebra ll class. Unlike most of the people there Kikyo was interested in math, she was good at it, even if she didn't particularly like it. As the teacher droned on about stuff she already knew Kikyo was staring out the window, fingering the strips (I don't know what to call them, but you probably know what I am talking about) of hair that hung down the sides of her face because they were only partially pulled into her ponytail. Eventually she moved from her hair to fiddling with the overly large sleeves of her white shirt. Finally her gaze fixed on a white haired boy in the front row. He was wearing a red shirt and red pants that would probably blind you if you looked at them for to long. He was strangely familiar, but she didn't know why...   
  
She was pulled from her wondering by the teachers annoying,  
  
whiny voice saying, "That's all for today class. Do problems 1-63 on page 10 tonight an turn them in tomorrow."  
  
The whole class, including Kikyo and the white haired boy groaned. 63 problems was a lot of work. Before Kikyo could start on any of the work the bell rang and she hurried off to gym.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Kaede was sitting in French class next to a bluish-white haired girl. She wished she was still in biology, she liked science, especially the field of medicine. Her French teacher was too over-dramatic. She had come in wearing and black and white striped dress and a black beret. She spoke with a French accent that even Kaede could tell was fake and she claimed her name was Marie Depardieu, the sign outside her class room said Ms. Brown. Losing interest completely Kaede stared off into space and thought about what her sister Kikyo would be doing in gym right now... Probably basketball she decided, almost ever gym teacher seemed to start with basketball. Then she started to wonder why they started with basketball and ended up thinking about how nasty soy milk is...  
  
  
  
***  
  
Two periods after Kaede's French class, in other words, fourth period Kagura was probably one of the only students in the school listening attentively to her teacher lecture. Her chemistry teacher was an old man but very nice, and very normal, unlike her other teachers. He was talking about what they would be learning that year, safety while performing experiments, and a radio show called Prairie Home Companion. It was actually kind of interesting, but Kagura seemed to be the only one who thought so. Everyone else was either staring out the window or, in the case of the girl behind her, staring out the window and playing with their hair. Come to think of it, the girl playing with her hair looked a lot like Koga's description of the girl who he had sat with at lunch. And she could have sworn she had seen a picture of that girl somewhere... And then Kagura was gone, not paying attention to the teacher at all, any hope of learning occurring in the building during 4th period disappeared...  
  
***  
  
How was everyone else's day? Whose apartment will be terrorized tonight? What will happen tomorrow? And, what is happening in college? 


	6. Chapter 6

Ten Guys, Eight Girls and One Seriously Warped Storyline  
  
By: ShadowWarrior16 and ShadowMage21   
  
Disclaimer: We don't own the Inu-Yasha characters so don't sue us.   
  
Chapter 6  
  
ShadowWarrior: Wow chap. 6 already! ^_^ I should get started now shouldn't I? Anyway, I am not slow I was just very busy that week. *glares at ShadowMage* Anyway if your wondering why I'm taking so long this time you can blame it on school and cross-country practice.   
  
* * *  
  
Kanna sat in Language Arts staring around the room, there was still about 5 minuets before the bell rang for class to begin and the class was talking together loudly. Kanna was currently reading her book; it was a collection of Edgar Allen Poe's stories and poems, one of her favorite authors. While Kanna was busily reading her book a girl with kind of long black hair sat in the empty seat next to Kanna, just when the girl sat down the teacher walked in. She was an older woman, around 50 or so. Kanna was currently too engrossed in her book to catch her name.   
  
The teacher smiled at the class, "Well it's nice to see you all today. We will be doing a get to know your partner activity so class everyone turn to the person next to you and tell them all about your selves."  
  
Kagome turned to stare at the girl sitting next to her. She seemed younger and she was defiantly shorter. Her long bluish, white hair covered her face as she read so Kagome couldn't get a good look at her. She seemed not to have heard the teacher though because she was still reading her book intently. Her book, it was a collection of stories and poems by Edgar Allen Poe. That scared Kagome a little bit. She had read some of his work but it was all dark and creepy. Kagome couldn't see how this girl could read it so fast and she actually seemed to be enjoying it. The teacher walked around the room stopping at each group to see how they were doing. She frowned slightly when she came to Kanna and Kagome, who were just sitting there, Kanna was reading.   
  
The teacher stooped in front of their table, "Kanna we are doing an activity right now and even though this is Language Arts class we are not supposed to read right now, we are supposed to be telling our partners about ourselves because you will be sitting in these seats all year."  
  
Kanna sighed and set her book down, "Very well, my name is Kanna. My parents committed suicide four years ago. I live with my older sister and my older brother in a small apartment. Your turn and please hurry I would like to get back to reading."  
  
Kagome stared at Kanna with her mouth open, "Uhh...ok...my name is Kagome. I live with my mom, brother, and grandfather on an old Shrine."  
  
Kanna answered as soon as Kagome finished, "How pleasant." She then resumed her reading.  
  
Kagome, feeling a little awkward decided to start a conversation, "So how old are you?"  
  
Kanna sighed and set her book down again, "I am fifteen years old, my sister Kagura is sixteen, an my brother Naraku is nineteen years old. We were in foster care until Naraku turned eighteen and got an apartment last year. I am friends with a boy named Inu-Yasha, a girl named Rin, another boy named Koga, and a perverted guy named Miroku. Now may I continue reading?"  
  
Kagome completely ignored Kanna's question and carried on the conversation, "You know Koga? Koga is the only person I know at lunch. He's nice, I didn't have a lunch and he gave me an apple."  
  
"How nice of him. Now would you please just shut up and let me read!" Kanna shouted.  
  
The whole class stared at Kanna speechless. The teacher looking horrified assigned Kanna an after school detention to be served in three days.  
  
Kanna walked out of the class angrily, while Kagome wondered what was wrong with Kanna. Kanna set off to her next class, Lunch. 'At least I can read there' thought Kanna.  
  
Kagome walked off to Geography.  
  
* * *  
  
ShadowWarrior: I'm bored writing about their school day so instead I'll start writing about college. Fluffy!!!!!! Ahem sorry. Anyway I'm trying to stall right now while we figure something out. Your current program has been interrupted, now the annoying beeping will begin...beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep *this goes on for a while* We now resume your scheduled program.  
  
* * *  
  
Sessho-maru sat in his Human Anatomy course watching a video on how to find and remove the spleen. Sessho-maru was studying to be a surgeon O.O.  
  
ShadowMage: Hello. ShadowWarrior is going to a friend's house tonight and so wouldn't be able to finish the chapter. I am very impatient so I am stepping in to finish the chapter. Oh, and by the way, isn't a surgeon the perfect job for Fluffy? He is so cold and heartless he'd have no problems cutting someone open. ^_^ Anyway, back to the story.  
  
Sessho-maru was the only one of our college-aged part of the cast learning anything at that point in time. The rest of them, Jaken, Naraku and Matt were at their jobs. Cursed with bad luck Naraku had gotten assigned a table of ten whiny little kids and their mothers. (Poor Naraku, he doesn't like little children.) Jaken and Matt had better luck, their only tables were of college students, many of whom they knew. But no one cares about them, so...back to Sessho-maru and his journey into the exciting world of spleen removal.  
  
Sessho-maru stared fixedly at the screen, idly wondering when he would get to try spleen removal... it seemed interesting. His thoughts were interrupted by his teacher dismissing the class. He carefully put the notes he had taken into a binder filled with notes on how to perform other surgeries, brain surgery, appendix removal and quadruple bypass were just a few examples. He was the top in his class and was probably one of the few actual eager to get to perform surgery hands on.   
  
'Let's see...I need to go to calculus in two hours. Then I pick-up Inu-Yasha and Rin from the park, drop them off at Matt's then go to work...' Sessho-maru thought as he walked to the parking lot where his very old car was parked.   
  
(He can't afford a new car...poor Fluffy. Oh and by the way, on days Sessho-maru is busy he has Inu-Yasha and Rin go to the park down the street from their apartment building so they can't hurt the apartment.)   
  
***  
  
Rin and Inu-Yasha were sitting on are park bench, Rin was doing her Algebra homework, Inu-Yasha was cursing Sessho-maru for taking so long to pick them up...  
  
***  
  
How will the night go at Matt's apartment? What are Matt, Jaken and Naraku studying to become? How will the next day of school go? When is the weekend? And how will detention go for Kanna? (Bwhahaha the evil authors have decided you won't find out how detention will go until chapter 9, bwhahaha, ahem...) 


	7. Chapter 7

Ten Guys, Eight Girls and One Seriously Warped Storyline  
  
By: ShadowMage21 and ShadowWarrior16  
  
Disclaimer: Unlike others we do not hesitate to say, We don't own the Inu-Yasha characters. (This is only because if we get sued we won't have the money to buy the mangas and dvds ^_^)  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Hello, ShadowMage here. I finally get to write chapter 7_ ShadowWarrior took forever to write chapter 6?she didn't even finish it; I did_ Anyway you can probably tell I'm stalling?so, back to the story.  
  
***  
  
It was another half an hour before Sessho-maru came to pick up Rin and Inu-Yasha up from the park. Then he dropped them of outside Matt's apartment building. When they got to his apartment they knocked on the door and, unlike at Sessho-maru's it was opened immediately because no one was listening to loud music.   
  
They were greeted by Miroku, "Hello Inu-Yasha and the fair lady Rin, welcome to my place of residence, I hope you will find it enjoyable."  
  
"Shut up and let them in Miroku, I'm tired of hearing your babble," said a voice from inside.  
  
Grumbling, Miroku let them in. Koga, the one who had spoken was sitting on the couch watching t.v. (Notice Matt has not unplugged the electrical appliances. Gasp, will his apartment be destroyed because of his carelessness?) Rin sat down on the couch beside Koga and Inu-Yasha sat on the floor. Miroku joined them momentarily. They continued watching for another fifteen minutes or so until they heard a knock on the door, then it opened and Kagura popped her head in.  
  
"Hello, is Matt there?"  
  
"Uh, yeah."  
  
"Would you mind bringing him out here? I have a question for him."  
  
And so Matt was found and Kagura asked her question, "Uh, Matt could I invite a friend and her cousin over tonight?"  
  
"Of course_" said the easy-going Matt, "The phone is by the couch, and while I'm here, if you're hungry you can cook something, there is a cookbook above the stove." And with that he went back to his room.  
  
Kagura sighed in a relived way before walking in and motioning whoever was behind her to follow. First came Kanna, then Kirara then and Sango.   
  
Sango let out a small scream when she saw Miroku, but Miroku merely looked concerned and asked, "Are you all right fair lady?" Sango sighed, he obviously didn't know it was her who had hit him with a large mallet.  
  
Kagura gave Sango a strange look before introducing her guests, "This is Kirara and her cousin Sango. Kirara is in Kanna's grade and Sango is in ours."  
  
There was a collective "hello" before Miroku said, "Anyone hungry, I'm going to go cook something."  
  
Again there was a collective statement, but this time it was "Yeah, sure. I'm hungry." And so Miroku went into the kitchen and everyone else watched t.v.  
  
It was only about ten minutes before they heard Miroku scream and rushed into the kitchen. A small fire had started because he had yanked the plug of the microwave out. It was quickly eating away at the walls and threatening to get to the floor if they didn't hurry?   
  
To make a long story short, they were really slow like ShadowWarrior so the whole apartment burned down and everyone was fried to a crisp.  
  
As you probably figured out, that is not what happened. Because people saving the day is boring, we'll just say Matt rushed into the kitchen, put the fire out in the nick of time and then everyone had to sit around and play kiddy board games because Matt was now as paranoid about his apartment as Sessho-maru and Naraku.  
  
That was boring? so onto the next day at school!  
  
***  
  
It was third hour and Inu-Yasha was in gym. They were doing one on one tennis that day. Inu-Yasha had been partnered up with a black haired 9th grader who had serious self-confidence issues. Inu-Yasha was good at pretty much any sport and so he was whacking the tennis ball at his opponent harder then he should have been.   
  
'Geez, what a wimp...he's dodging all my balls and his swing is pathetic, the ball hardly makes it back to my side of the net. I can't believe I'm wasting my time doing this, I should be listening to Disturbed or Linkin Park or something not playing tennis,' thought Inu-Yasha.  
  
On the other side of the net, Kohaku had very different thoughts, 'My gosh, he doesn't have to hit so hard! I'm not good at tennis, he doesn't have to hit hard to win. I wish we were doing something, anything but tennis.'  
  
***  
  
While Inu-Yasha was pulverizing Kohaku in tennis Sessho-maru, Naraku, and Matt were in Japanese language class. They had decided to take Japanese when Sessho-maru took in Rin as a foreign exchange student. (What was Sessho-maru thinking when he took in another mouth to feed, cloth and basically spend money on when he has hardly any money in the first place? The world may never know...)  
  
Hey, Shadowmage here. I'm currently listening to a CD of hits from the 60's. It's 12:17 as in 17 minutes past midnight on a Saturday night actually it's Sunday morning...but that doesn't really matter. The point is my brain is shot so don't be surprised if the next part of the chapter is really bad. But this is the first time in forever I have actually felt like working on chapter 7. Also this is the first day I've had my computer running since my move. Anyway, I've been swamped trying to catch up in school. I must have been insane at the time, but I signed up for all challenge classes. Wasn't the best choice I've ever made...too much work. Anyway back to the story.  
  
After a half-hour lecture on the importance of studying for the upcoming exam, they were released. They all went straight to the coffee shop.   
  
"No one has work or classes tonight, right? The kids can just stay at their own apartments right?"  
  
Sessho-maru nodded, "Yes Matt, that's right. You sound desperate to keep juveniles out of your apartment, why?'  
  
"Well, last night I told the kids they could cook something if they wanted," Naraku and Sessho-maru groaned as soon as they heard that, "Miroku yanked out the plug of the microwave so he could plug in his boombox and ended up setting the kitchen on fire. I put out the fire before it did too much damage."  
  
"That is an excellent example of why you should always unplug everything and not let the kids use anything electrical when it is your turn to watch them." put in Naraku.  
  
Sessho-maru nodded in agreement. After finishing their coffee they all went to the gym. It was a strange gym, its name was, 'The Gym of Feudal Japan.' Instead of weights and treadmills and stuff they had swordplay, archery, fighting with staffs, and many other weapons. Sessho-maru practiced with swords and whips, Matt with staffs and Naraku with...uh...something. (Seriously though he doesn't really use weapons except creating Kagura and Kanna and people to fight for him...)   
  
***  
  
While Sessho-maru and co. worked out in strange ways at the strange gym, Shippo was in 5th hour lunch with Kikyo and Kagura. Kikyo and Kagura were immersed in conversation about their math homework. Shippo, feeling left out got in the lunch line.   
  
"Yeah, they assign so much work too."  
  
"True. The amount of homework is rather excessive."   
  
"And I don't get today's lesson so it will take forever to finish."  
  
"Why don't you come to my house and we can do the homework together? Also you can meet my little sister Kaede."   
  
"Sure. How about I come by at...3:30?"  
  
"Sounds good, see you then."  
  
By the time Shippo had come back they were to bus eating to talk to him.  
  
***  
  
ShadowMage: Okay it is now 1 am and my brain is shot. If I'm not careful I'll fall asleep at the computer and that would not be comfortable but tomorrow, or as it is, today I have to do homework so I'm going to force out the end of the chapter. And it is going to be terrible but at least you can't say you weren't warned.  
  
Kagura went to Kikyo's. They did their math homework. Kagura met Kaede. Everyone is finally getting to know each other...yea!  
  
ShadowMage: You readers should feel very special. That above was what I wrote at 1 in the morning. But I am very kind and decided to take time of my busy schedule to revise it for you.  
  
Kagura went to Kikyo's that night. They went up to Kikyo's room to talk before they started on homework. Almost two hours later they came downstairs to the kitchen table to do homework. By the time they came down, Kikyo's sister was making spaghetti for dinner.  
  
"Hey, Kaede, get over here." Kikyo called to her sister.  
  
Kaede walked over and said "hello" in a very shy voice.  
  
Kikyo sighed, "Kagura, this is my younger sister Kaede. She is a freshman." "Kaede, this is Kagura. She is in my grade. She came over to do homework with me. She has a sister who is a sophomore."  
  
Kaede and Kagura said hello to each other before Kaede hurried back to the pot of spaghetti on the stove.   
  
"She's really shy, isn't she?" Kagura whispered to Kikyo.  
  
"Sometimes," Kikyo whispered back.  
  
They then ate spaghetti and finished their homework. Kagura left for home and Kikyo and Kaede went to bed.   
  
***  
  
How will the next day, and for that matter night go? What are Matt, Jaken, and Naraku studying to become? And how will Kanna's detention go in chapter 9?  
  
***  
  
To Whom It May Concern:  
  
I am really sorry that it took so long to post chapter seven. But I recently moved and when we finally got the computer connected I had to catch up in school and just never got around to chapter seven. In fact, right now my computer doesn't even have Microsoft Word so I couldn't have typed chapter seven if I had the time. I had to finish it on my dad's laptop.  
  
ShadowMage21 


	8. Chapter 8

Ten Guys, Eight Girls, and One Seriously Warped Storyline  
  
By: ShadowMage21 and ShadowWarrior16  
  
Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue. We no own, They no sue.  
  
***  
  
Kikyo sat in her Algebra II class, bored out of her mind. This was easy math that she could have understood in 8th grade. So instead of listening to the teacher she scanned the room looking for people she had know in elementary school. There weren't very many. The boy two seats down from her was one of the few. Inu-Yasha, she had had a crush on him in 6th grade. That was five years ago and she was much smarter now. She found Inu-Yasha annoying and aggravating. He didn't try at all in school either and that bothered her. Even now he was listening to his CD player. The teacher must be blind and deaf, Kikyo decided, not to notice. Becoming bored again she started on her homework.  
  
***  
  
Inu-Yasha was in his second hour chemistry class, completely bored. He would have been listening to Disturbed or Linkin Park or Trapt except the teacher had confiscated his CD player until the end of the school day. Because he didn't feel like listening to the teacher he let his mind wander as he idly scanned the room. Two seats in front of him was a black haired girl, she was in his Algebra II class. She seemed very familiar and then it hit him, she was Kikyo, that girl who was in his Social Studies group in 6th grade. He hadn't seen her for the past five years. After class he walked up behind her and tapped her shoulder.   
  
"Hey, Kikyo, remember me? We were in the same…" his voice trailed off as the girl turned around.  
  
"I think you have me confused with someone else. My name is Kagome, Ka-Go-Me, and besides, I've never even seen you before. I have a cousin named Kikyo, we look a lot alike, maybe she's who you're looking for. I'll tell her you said hello just in case it is her. Well, goodbye." And with that she walked off, never giving Inu-Yasha a chance to get a word in edgewise.  
  
Inu-Yasha stood with his mouth still half-open before shaking himself and heading off to gym.  
  
***  
  
While everyone at high school was in third period, Sessho-maru, Naraku, and Matt were at their jobs. Jaken was at his French class; he was studying to become a butler for an important French family. Sessho-maru and Naraku were cleaning tables and Matt was taking orders. Naraku and Sessho-maru were talking as they worked…  
  
"Yes, my nephews Juromaru, Kageromaru and Goshinki and coming for a visit this weekend." (Naraku has siblings? I wonder what they're like…O.O…eepers, maybe I don't want to know…)  
  
"You poor, poor person, FIVE delinquents in your apartment all weekend, that's a long time to go without power…"  
  
"Yes…it will be nice to see my nephews but an entire weekend without power isn't much to look forward to…"  
  
ShadowMage: Hello! ::waves to all:: I have an announcement! As it turns out, ShadowWarrior WILL be doing chapter 9, so…that means if there hasn't been an update for a long time and the chapter you're waiting for is an odd numbered chapter then…it is ShadowWarrior's fault it is late and I am free of all guilt. On a different note, I have officially decided that Michigan is better then Misery, oops I mean Missouri. Missouri is too sunshiny and warm all the time. Hey did you know that Missouri is the cannibalism capital of the world? Not really…but I'll tell you how I came to that conclusion…see the Donner Party traveled on the Oregon Trail. They got stuck in the mountains and had to resort to cannibalism to survive. They would have been miserable or, in other words, experiencing misery so…Donner Party=Cannibalism=Misery and because Missouri=Misery if you substitute in Missouri for Misery in your equation you have Donner Party=Cannibalism=Misery, subtract Donner Party from both sides and you get Cannibalism=Misery which is the same as Cannibalism=Missouri, therefore Missouri is the cannibalism capital of the world. :) Anyways…back to the story.  
  
***  
  
Koga almost screamed with joy as he walked into the lunchroom. He would get to see Kagome and he was FINALLY free of Miroku. Miroku had all but four classes with him and he sat by him in all the classes they had together. He sat down with his lunch and waited for Kagome to get out of the lunch line. As he watched her he remembered a question he had wanted to ask.  
  
  
  
"Hey Kagome, I saw a girl who looks just like you while I was in the hall. Do you know who she is?"  
  
"Oh, that's Kikyo, she's my cousin. I don't think you'd like her, she can be kind of rude and stuck up."  
  
"Oh…she's pretty."  
  
ShadowMage: Did you notice the subtle hint there? Koga said Kikyo is pretty, earlier he said Kikyo looked just like Kagome. When he said Kikyo is pretty he MEANT Kagome is pretty. All most bow before my awesome, subtle hint making skills! Mwahaha! Ahem, sorry but, I'm crazy. I'm not the first to say so either…Anywho, back to the story!  
  
"Mmm, yeah…I guess…"  
  
They spent the rest of lunch in awkward silence.  
  
ShaodwMage: Koga needs to watch those subtle hints of his, they kind of ruin the atmosphere.   
  
The rest of the day was uneventful. However the night was rather interesting…possibly, depends on if I have inspiration or not…  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Where are you going?" Sessho-maru asked as Rin and Inu-Yasha walked out the door.  
  
"We're meeting some friends in the park."  
  
"Fine, don't get killed, I can't afford a funeral much less two."  
  
"Uhh…sure…"  
  
***  
  
  
  
When Inu-Yasha and Rin got to the park Kagura, Kanna, Miroku, and Koga were all ready there. But they weren't the only people. Koga had brought a girl who had brought three other girls, one of which had brought another girl and a boy.   
  
Inu-Yasha was too busy with his own activity (staring blankly at Kikyo and Kagome, shocked at how alike they looked) to listen to introductions. "Wha?" was his only response when Kagura had finished speaking.   
  
She sighed, "I SAID this is Koga's friends Kagome, her cousins Kikyo and Kaede and her best friend Sango. These are Sango's brother and cousin."  
  
"Oh…okay."  
  
ShadowMage: Almost everyone is going to know each other now!  
  
"So, now that everyone knows each other lets play a game." Kagura said brightly.  
  
Kanna, Rin, Koga, Miroku, and Inu-Yasha flinched and covered their eyes, not looking forward to play…Candy Land… Kagura, Sango, etc. all stared at them.  
  
"Okay…" Kagura said in bewilderment. "So you don't want to play soccer?" Kanna, Rin, etc. uncovered their eyes and found, to their surprise that Kagura was not holding Candy Land but a soccer ball.  
  
"No, no, soccer's fine." They mumbled sheepishly.  
  
"Great."  
  
They split into two teams of 6, with one goalie, one defense, and three forwards on each team. It was the team of Inu-Yasha, Miroku, Kanna, Kirara, Kaede, and Kohaku against Kagome, Kagura, Koga, Sango, Kikyo, and Rin. It didn't go so well. Apparently most of the cast doesn't know how to play soccer without killing each other so by the end of the game there had been 10 fights, most of them between Inu-Yasha and Koga even though they were on the same team, 3 broken noses, and one sprained ankle. When Koga and Inu-Yasha got home their respective guardians almost had heart attacks over all the blood and mud they were tracking into their apartments.   
  
***  
  
So, the moral of that story is…NEVER let Koga and Inu-Yasha play soccer together unless there is an adult supervisor strong enough to break up their fights.  
  
How will the next day go? How will Kanna's detention go? And when will Shippo meet everyone? 


	9. Chapter 9, Yeah!

Ten Guys, Eight Girls, and One Seriously Warped Storyline  
  
By: ShadowMage21 and ShadowWarrior16   
  
Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue. We no own, They no sue.   
  
***   
  
ShadowWarrior: I am not slow!!!!!!!!!!!!!! On top of my normal homework I have homework from my college writing course and fencing! The only time I have to write or even relax is on the weekends! Anywho, I'll start writing the story now.  
  
* * *  
  
Since we haven't written anything about Naraku and Sessho-maru and the other people's when they are at college, I am going to start out with that.  
  
* * *  
  
Sessho-maru was sitting in his biochemistry class. Sessho-maru looked over his notes he had taken during the professor's lecture. 'It looks as if I got everything down...this class should be easy enough to pass…"  
  
After class ended Sessho-maru walked to a small café down the street from the University where he always met his friends for lunch.   
  
After ordering his drink, Sessho-maru proceeded to sit in his normal spot. Checking his watch he saw that it was 2:17; that meant Naraku, Jaken, and Matt would not be here for another 13 minutes. 'All well, I can just read until they get here. And I'd really wish those girls would stop staring at me...children...'  
  
Sessho-maru pulled out his book and tried to ignore the group of girls that were watching him and giggling in the corner…, they had a somewhat malicious glint in their eyes and it was beginning to disturb Sessho-maru, of course he could always silence them in some way but it was still disturbing.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile it was fifth hour, which meant that Kanna was in Language Arts with Kagome…and their horrible teacher had just come up with another group activity.  
  
The teacher had given the partners an assignment to find out how the other person lives and in Kanna's and Kagome's case this could be very interesting.  
  
Kagome read over the sheet the teacher had handed to them, "So it looks like I have to live with you for a week and you get to live with me for another week. We have to make a project showing how each person's life is different. Then we have to present it in front of the class."   
  
Kanna groaned softly to herself, she really didn't want to do this but it would be better to get this over with, "Why don't you come over to my place after school today…that way we can work out what we are going to do."  
  
As soon as Kanna said that the teacher came over and reminded Kanna of something she had completely forgotten, "Kanna remember you have detention with me after school today, don't be late."  
  
Kagome looked over at Kanna as soon as the teacher had left, "Maybe today's not the best day for me to come over…"  
  
Kanna sighed, "No it's fine, and if you wouldn't mind going home with my sister Kagura after school I should be there soon after."  
  
Kagome seemed a little nervous, but she couldn't see any reason to say no, "Sure…why not. I'll see you at your place when you get out of detention then"  
  
The bell rang and Kagome left for her Geography class while Kanna left for lunch.  
  
* * *  
  
ShadowWarrior: The rest of the day was pretty uneventful so I will now go to Kanna in detention. ^-^  
  
* * *  
  
The bell rang and everyone ran out of the school, minus Kanna of course. Kanna made her way to Ms. Crin's room; she would be spending her detention there. Just as she was about to open the door, Ms. Crin herself opened it and smiled at Kanna.   
  
Ms. Crin looked as crazy as ever as she smiled brightly at Kanna, "Hello! You must be the other student in detention. Go right in and have a seat. I'll be back after a meeting with the staff." With that Ms. Crin hurried off to the teachers lounge.  
  
Kanna quietly opened the door and looked over the people in the room as they turned to stare at her. Her eyes were as emotionless as ever as Kanna sat down in a seat toward the front and immediately pulled out her book, "Well of Darkness".   
  
As she read a group of three students looked her up and down, as if assessing her. One of them, a girl with short black hair and a skimpy outfit turned to the two boys and smiled.  
  
"Check out the new girl. Hmm…I wonder what she's in for. Do you think we should talk to her?" She turned to the older of the two boys.  
  
He shrugged, "Why not. She might actually have some courage compared to these other wimps."  
  
The three head over to Kanna and the girl stops in front of Kanna's desk. The whole room is silent as everyone holds their breath to see what she will do…they all knew how dangerous this group could be. You didn't mess with Yura and the Thunder Brothers unless you had a death wish.  
  
Kanna put her book down silently and stared calmly up at Yura, "Do you want something?"  
  
Yura narrowed her eyes and stared at Kanna for a while before smiling, "Hmm…you've got guts if you can talk to us like that…you're all right. My name's Yura, what's yours?"  
  
Kanna shook Yura's outstretched hand, "I'm Kanna."  
  
Yura seemed to think for a minute, "Kanna, hmmm…nice and short, I like the name. Don't you agree Hiten, Manten?"  
  
Hiten, the older of the two boys who was standing behind Kanna and to the right spoke first, "Right, nice and short, easy for people to remember."  
  
Manten nodded his head in agreement with his brother, "Yeah…what Hiten said."  
  
Yura looked up as Ms. Crin walked back into the classroom, "You know, we might have an opening in our little group for someone like you…think about it for a while Kanna. If you want to talk to us about anything you can find us behind the stadium." Nodding to Hiten and Manten to follow, Yura turns and leaves the classroom along with everyone else.   
  
Soon after Kanna joins them and walks out to the parking lot to find that Naraku is waiting for her. At work, Naraku had gotten food and pop all over him because some lady had bumped into him when he was carrying the tray. He was dripping wet and food stained his shirt.  
  
As Kanna got in the car she shook her head at Naraku, "I don't even want to know what happened."  
  
  
  
* * *   
  
At Kanna's apartment she and Kagome decided that, since it was Friday, Kanna would stay at Kagome's all next week, and Kagome would stay at Kanna's apartment.  
  
So to solve any confusion, Kagome would stay at Kanna's for a week while Kanna stayed at Kagome's. They were replacing each other for a week to learn how the other one lived.  
  
* * *   
  
What will happen when Kagome and Kanna switch homes? Will Kanna choose to join Yura and the Thunder Brothers? You can bother ShadowMage if you want to find out! ^_- 


	10. Chapter 10

Ten Guys, Eight Girls, and One Seriously Warped Storyline  
  
By: ShadowMage21 and ShadowWarrior16  
  
Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue. We no own, They no sue.  
  
***  
  
ShadowWarrior should stop complaining. She IS slow. I have all challenge classes, which basically means more homework in every class plus religious ed., and karate and I'm doing just fine. Also she shouldn't use a college level L.A. class as an excuse. Last year I had that same L.A. class, a super accelerated math class i.e. Algebra I done by Christmas and then Algebra II finished by the end of the year, art class, piano, religious ed., and other homework and I had plenty of free time. Anywho back to the story...  
  
***  
  
The weekend passed by quickly and soon it was Monday. This meant it was time for Kagome and Kanna to switch houses. (What does switching lives for a week have to do with language arts? Oh well, I guess we can have them write an essay about it or something...) After school on Monday Kanna went home to Kagome's house and Kagome went home to Kanna's..."house."   
  
***  
  
When she got to Kagome's house she was greeted by a cheerful Mrs. Higurashi, who thought is was going to be "A great week. And an extremely valuable, extra fun experience." Kanna was disgusted, but at least Kagome seemed to have a nice house...  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile Kagome was entering Naraku's apartment. She followed Kagura and Kanna's room where she putdown her things before looking around. It wasn't a very big room but it was nice for its size. The walls were a bluish white color and the only furniture in the room (the bed, a wardrobe, and a bookcase) was dark brown wood. One strange thing in the room was a large, round mirror above the bed. Kagome stared at the mirror for a few minutes before pulling herself away to work on her homework in the living room.   
  
***  
  
Kanna set her things down in Kagome's room and looked around. Kagome's room was at least two times the size of hers and had a lot more...stuff in it. Kanna was surprised to see a bow and arrows leaning against a desk in the corner. Kagome didn't seem like the kind of person who would have a bow and arrows.  
  
Kanna set her things on Kagome's bed before going downstairs to do her homework.  
  
***  
  
Kagome had finished her homework and was starting to get hungry when Kagura came in and told her they were going to someone else's apartment until Naraku's shift at Olive Garden ended. Slightly confused Kagome followed Kagura to Naraku's car and was driven to Sessho-maru's apartment building.  
  
She followed Kagura to Sessho-maru's apartment on the fifth floor. She followed Kagura cautiously into the apartment.  
  
Koga was the first to speak. "Hey, what's Kagome doing here? Where's Kanna?"  
  
"Kagome and Kanna's language arts teacher assigned a really screwed up project. They have to live at each other's houses for a week and then write an essay about how their lifestyles are different and crap. So, Kagome's here and Kanna is at her house."  
  
"Okay, whatever." With Kagome's presence explained, everyone went back to working on their homework.  
  
"Umm, why are the lights off and all the appliances unplugged?" Kagome interrupted the silence with the first question anyone who didn't know Sessho-maru, Naraku, etc. would ask.  
  
"Huh? Oh, Sessho-maru doesn't trust us. He's afraid we'll set the apartment on fire or something."  
  
"Oh. So, what do you do all night?"  
  
"Play board games, as soon as everyone is done with homework we'll start a game of "Don't Wake Daddy."  
  
Registering Kagome's puzzled expression, Kagura explained, "It's the ONLY game Sessho-maru owns, he's really poor, like Naraku and Koga and Miroku's guardian Matt.  
  
  
  
***  
  
While Kagome went through the torture of playing "Don't Wake Daddy" over and over and over again, Kanna was sitting on Kagome's bed contemplating Yura, Manten, and Hiten's offer.  
  
ShadowMage: That just made me remember something! Back in fifth or fourth grade, I can't remember which, we were at lunch and our friend Jessica was acting really weird and saying we all had to go to her house and "contemplate," she went on and on saying, "Contemplation, we must contemplate." Okay, now all you readers probably think I'm a whacko and that that was a really boring story but I don't care because It's my memory of Michigan and friends and the easy grades. Those were good times, very good times...  
  
'It seems worth a try. After all, no one messes with Yura, Hiten, and Manten, this could work out to my advantage safety wise. It also sounds kind of fun and I can always back out, I think anyway, if I want to get out I have plenty of friends to help. That's it! I'm going to join them.'  
  
And so, Kanna decided to become part of the most feared gang at her high school.   
  
***  
  
Okay, that's the most I can squeeze out of my currently uninspired brain so...  
  
What will happen next? How will the week go for Kanna and Kagura at each other's houses? And how will being in a gang turn out for Kanna?  
  
P.S.   
  
Sorry ShadowWarrior for rant at beginning, but I was in a bad mood at the time and am too lazy to go back and delete it. 


	11. Chapter 11, Not finished but at least I ...

Okay, here's the deal, because of work happening on the site I won't be able to update tomorrow or the day after, but it has been soooo long since an update I decided to post what I had so far. THIS IS NOT A COMPLETED CHAPTER! The completed chapter will be posted on Thursday the 19th. P.S. I, ShadowMage am writing this chapter, technically ShadowWarrior was supposed to but I am doing it because I had an idea for it and because she was taking so long.

Ten Guys, Eight Girls, and One Seriously Warped Story Line

By: ShadowMage21 and ShadowWarrior16

Disclaimer: I can't afford to be sued. In other words, I don't claim to own Inu-Yasha, the characters, or any Shakespearean plays.

------

Chapter 11

------

One Week Later...

It was still early Monday morning, twenty minutes till the start of school, when Sango made a discovery that would put Inu-Yasha and Koga through a lot of pain, and that would change the image of Yura's gang forever.

It was clear to Kagome, Kagura, and Rin that she had found something exciting as she ran up to them, waving a red flyer and with a happy grin plastered on her face.

"Hey...guys...look...what...I...found...!" she proclaimed breathlessly, after all, it had been a long run up three flights of stairs from the point of her discovery to the three girl's location. Gleefully she shoved the flyer in their faces.

The three found themselves staring at quite possibly the most boring poster they had ever seen. Then only thing that could possibly have attracted Sango to it was its bright color. They skimmed it over and Kagome and Kagura exchanged looks filled with horror and confusion.

Kagome was the first brave enough to speak up, "Umm...Sango are you serious? I mean really, the school production of Romeo and Juliet? I didn't think you liked drama..."

"No, I don't. But my mom is convinced I need to be involved in more activities if I want to get into a good college. So, she told me I had to find one at school or she would sign me up for ballet. The only other thing available at the school right now is golf club, so the school play it is."

"Oh...well have fun then." Kagome and Kagura started to walk away, Rin hung back, she had already seen the flyers and had been thinking about trying out, but the two deserters were stopped by a shout from Sango.

"Wait!" they all turned reluctantly, putting on her best sad and pitiful look Sango continued, "I was kind of hoping you all would join me...it could be fun. We could get the boys into it as well. Please, will you? And anyways, there's no guarantee that we'll even get a part."

They still looked skeptical, so Rin took it upon herself to speak up, "Come on, Sango is right. If we get everyone into this it could be a lot of fun!" She looked at them pleadingly, tears in her eyes.

After a moment of thought they sighed, "Fine, we'll do it, but only if you can convince everyone else to."

Rin's face lit up with joy, "Okay! But you have to help, I can handle Inu-Yasha, Kagura you take care of Kanna, Sango can get Kirara, Shippo, and Kohaku, and Kagome can get Kikyo, Kaede, and Koga, and then get Koga to tell Matt about the play, I'm almost sure he'll force Miroku into it to keep them out of the apartment."

The other three girls looked at her with wide eyes, "You figured that out fast Rin..."

"Oh, uh, yeah..." Rin blushed; it wouldn't do for them to know she had been planning a way to get everyone to do the play for the last week.

"Anyways, I'd better be going, class will start soon, see you after school."

"Yeah, bye."

"See ya."

"Bai!"

The four parted ways, the plot that would bring suffering down upon Koga and Inu-Yasha, and confused glances Yura, Hiten, and Manten's ways had been set into motion...

------

09/28/04 As you have probably figured out, I did not post the completed chapter when I said I would. I probably never will. This fanfic is official discontinued until further notice. If you read this fic and you love it and want it to continue, review it. Come on, its not that hard, just a minute or two of your time. If we get reviews telling us that there are people who want it continued, then by all means we will continue the story. I would like to add that you could also read our Fruits Basket fanfic titled "They Were Just So Cute As Children." Well, as of now, this is the end.

With deep regrets,

ShadowMage


End file.
